


A Moon's Blessing

by Mirlinish



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moon's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta anymore..  
> Grammarnazi's will hate me..

"Kuro-rin!" It was a clear night, when the blond wizard called out for the warrior. A beautiful full moon lightened the world they currently were in.

In this world the moon was full only once a year. They believed it was the work of a goddess, whom every year with full moon, blessed lovers with another year together. The only thing they had to do was watch that full moon at the same time. Even when they were parted.

After a few minutes of searching, Fai found the warrior sitting on the roof of the inn. He grabbed the gutter and got himself up the roof with an elegant swing, landing next to Kurogane.

As soon as Fai sat beside the warrior, Kurogane's eyes quickly turned from the moon towards the huge tree in front of the inn. He didn't say a word.

"Sakura-chan, Shaoran-kun and Mokona-chan are asleep." Fai said with his soft and friendly voice. "Kuro-pon asked me to get up here, right?"

"Why should I." The warrior growled low. His gaze turned from the tree towards the ground beneath it.

Fai watch the warrior surprised. "Oh, but Kuro-rin said it was a full moon." He stated.

That evening during dinner, the warrior's eyes had crossed the ones of the wizard just once and directly after that he had stated it was a full moon. For Fai that was more than just a statement and he was sure the warrior meant it as more than a statement.

Directly a blush appeared on the warriors cheeks. "No I didn't!" He called out, shocked.

Fai watched Kurogane's blush and smiled. "Waah! I don't think Kuro-pon is really honest of his feelings!" He teased and poked Kurogane's muscular arm.

Kurogane's blush became a deeper red. "Shut up! I would never…!" He called out stubbornly. Yet he didn't know what he wanted to yell at the wizard and stopped in the middle of his sentence.

Fai smiled. "No you wouldn't." He said, knowing that if he would continue like this, the warrior would leave. Walking away for the feelings he didn't understand or didn't want to understand because they could hurt his pride.

The warrior was quiet again, stubbornly staring at the tree.

Fai watched the moon. From the corner of his eyes he saw Kurogane's eyes slowly slide into the moon's direction as well, but then his stubbornness made him quickly watch the tree again.

Fai yawned wide and stretched himself. "I'm a little sleepy." He said and then lay down against the warrior, with his eyes closed. He could feel Kurogane tense a little and relax again.

After a few minutes, Fai slowly opened his eyes, seeing the warrior looking at the moon.

The corners of Kurogane's mouth turned up slightly, into a smile.

Fai could feel how Kurogane's smile affected his and carefully grabbed his hand.

The warrior tensed again, but kept watching the moon, acting like he didn't notice Fai's movements.

Fai kept smiling. He grabbed Kurogane's upper arm with his other hand and cuddled against him. He turned his eyes to the moon and saw that the warrior didn't turn his eyes away this time.

Quietly they both stared at the moon, Kurogane with a blush on his cheeks and Fai with a satisfied smile.

**~The End~**


End file.
